digimon_adventure_anime_english_dubfandomcom-20200215-history
Tai
Tai Kamiya This first section is called a lead. You'll want to fill it with the most important aspects of the character's life. Think about a newspaper article. Put the best stuff up front! Biography History Tai practiced riding a bike before becoming a Digidestined as revealed in The Piximon Cometh. In My Sister's Keeper, Tai explained to Izzy that when he was young, his sister Kari was sick but he took her out to play soccer anyway. This resulted in her getting pneumonia that ended her up in the hospital and nearly killed her. When she was well enough to rest off the rest of her cold at home, Kari apologized to Tai when he felt the need for it to be the other way around. Also four years before the series was set to begin, Tai met Botamon who sacrificed himself to protect him and Kari from Parrotmon as Greymon. That is how all eight main kids became Digidestined. Season 1 The Devimon Saga In And So It Begins..., Tai was with six other kids at a summer camp when a sudden snowstorm hit. When the storm was over, they found themselves sent to the Digital World where Tai met Koromon who digivovled to Agumon to protect the others from Kwagumon. In The Birth of Greymon, Agumon digivolved to Greymon for the first time to save Tai from Shellmon. In Evil Shows His Face, Tai met Devimon who separated the kids. An episode later, Tai and Matt had a tiff due to Matt's determination to find T.K. with or without his help after getting a Black Gear out of Frigimon. When the gang reunited in The Legend of the DigiDestined, they defeated Devimon and met Gennai. The Etemon Saga As the gang went to Continent Server, they ran into Whamon whom had a Black Gear inside him when his Digivice destroyed it. In The Dark Network of Etemon, Tai recevied the Crest of Courage which he tried to force on Agumon in The Arrival of SkullGreymon. This resulted in dire consequences which scarred him until Piximon encouraged him to digivolve Agumon again in The Piximon Cometh. During The Prisoner of the Pyramid, Tai thought the Digital World was a video game until Izzy warned him that he could really hurt himself after Datamon kidnapped Sora and Biyomon. In The Earthquake of MetalGreymon, Tai finally got Agumon to go Ultimate properly while saving Sora from Datamon, seemingly defeating the malevolent monkey in the process. The Myotismon Saga In Home Away from Home, Tai and Koromon got sucked into the Real World where he spent quality time with his sister Kari. Upon realizing that both worlds can be affected by evil, Tai and Agumon went back where they found T.K. having been tricked by DemiDevimon in Forget About It. During the later events of WereGarurumon's Diner, Tai and T.K. found Matt and Joe in the clutches of Digitamamon who was working them as slaves on DemiDevimon's orders. Once the boys stopped them, they split up to find Izzy and the girls with Matt and T.K. going together and Joe pairing up with Tai. During Princess Karaoke, Tai and Joe found Mimi who was asked to wake up ShogunGekomon by some friendly virus Digimon per another trick from DemiDevimon, who hoodwinked her into being pampered so the others would hate her. It would have worked if her crest didn't glow after dreaming that she was like previous foes Devimon and Etemon. In It's All in the Cards, Tai tested out which cards opened the gate to the Real World in Myotismon's castle upon needing to beat him to a mysterious 8th DigiDestined. The next episode, Tai and the others remembered their first encounter with Digimon in which he and Kari rode Greymon. In The Eighth Digivice, Tai returned to his apartment and suspected Kari of being the 8th child only to change his mind. However, in The Eighth Child Revealed, both Gatomon and Wizardmon revealed the full story telling him he was right after all. Over the next two episodes, Tai went to save the innocent of Odaiba from Big Sight only to learn from Mimi in Wizardmon's Gift that Myotismon found Kari, requiring him to save his sister first. In Prophecy, Tai and Matt got their partners to go Mega for the first time. After the fog cleared up in The Battle for Earth, Tai led the others back to the Digital World when Izzy concluded that things were looking grim there. The Dark Masters Saga In Enter the Dark Masters, Tai and the others confronted four evil Mega Digimon known as the Dark Masters. In Under Pressure, Tai learned from Izzy that Agumon can use his WarGreymon's Dramon destroyers to defeat the Dark Masters which worked on MetalSeadramon. After a fight with Matt in The Ultimate Clash, Tai faced a challenge of three Digidestined splitting from the group. When Machinedramon was the next target, Kari got sick which drove Tai to insanity due to his mistake from when they were little which almost killed her due to illness. As he found out she was OK, Tai was given power for Agumon to stop evil metal-head by his sister's light from the Numemon's sacrifice after Andromon came to help. In The Crest of Friendship, Tai and WarGreymon battled Piedmon alone until Matt came to his rescue and apologized for all he put him through. The Apocalymon Saga Season 2 Partner Agumon Trivia * The Etemon Saga has more focus on Tai than the other Season 1 Sagas. Behind the scenes * Tai's behavior is a lot like that of Ash Ketchum, May and Clemont in Pokémon | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:DigiDestined Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Siblings Category:Season 1 DigiDestined Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Tri DigiDestined Category:Season 2 Characters